Memorias de un estudiante
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Feliciano es un estudiante de una escuela preparatoria, aqui cuenta la historia de sus aventuras para conquistar a su amado Ludwig. Un three-shot para La Sombra de la luz...o Isa-chan como yo le digo xDDD Felices Reyes!
1. Memorias de un estudiante Aleman

Mujajaja Aquí con un Fic-encargo-regalodedíadereyes XD Para --- Que me ah estado apoyando con algunos de mis fics XD además de que ella me dará un RusiaChina a cambio de este three-shot *O* XDD si…es un THREE-SHOT! XDDD

Es que no pude evitarlo me emocione y sin querer escribí 3 partes XD subiré los capis con un día de diferencia cada capítulo n_n Espero que les guste!

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes todo esto son desvaríos míos XD

Pareja: AleIta/LudwigFeliciano, Mención de otras parejas

Advertencias: Primera persona y un Doitsu algo OCC!

* * *

MEMORIAS ESCOLARES DE UN ALEMÁN

_El prestigiado instituto de escuela superior "Hetaria" o más bien conocido como "Gakuen Hetalia"…reconocida mundialmente por su increíble nivel académico, maestros de prestigio, gran variedad de materias electivas, ambiente agradable y serio, dormitorios organizados y una increíble variedad de alumnos. Es una escuela perfecta en todo sentido, por esa única razón fue que escogí esta institución para llevar acabo mis estudios de escuela superior o preparatoria; y aunque realmente no era tal y como lo describía el panfleto…no me arrepiento ni un momento de haber elegido este lugar para estudiar._

_Mi nombre es Ludwig Weillschimdt, soy alemán y todo en mi organizada y pulcra vida se salió de control totalmente en cuanto entre a esta escuela, ¿Por qué? Es simple…_

-Doitsu, Doitsu…- El castaño llega corriendo a donde su compañero con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Italia?-

-Se acabo la pasta!!! Haz algo, tengo hambre!-Ahora había realmente comenzado a llorar.

_Este chico…Feliciano Vargas, apodado "Italia" por su país de origen. Desde el primer día de escuela se me pego como un cachorrito perdido y desde ese entonces eh velado únicamente por él y es que no puedo dejarlo ni un instante solo porque algo le pasa…abusan de él, le cosan sexualmente sin que se de cuenta, no sabe como amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos, se enferma por comer mucha pasta, rompe cosas e incluso una vez se le olvido como respirar, así que simplemente no lo eh desatendido ni un solo día del año escolar, todo lo eh hecho porque él es mi primer y único mejor amigo…aunque a veces siento que soy el único que hace algo por el otro._

-Ya te eh dicho que no debes comer pasta todos los días o te enfermaras del estomago.-

-Pero…-Comienza a poner su carita angustiada y triste, aquella a la que nadie se puede negar.

-De acuerdo…Ten te doy mi parte.-

-Gracias Doitsu!-En ese momento le entrego a su amigo una amplia y brillante sonrisa.

_Bien…el me da a cambio una sonrisa, no puedo negarlo, las sonrisas de Feliciano son las más alegres que eh visto en mi vida. No puedo negarme a algo que me pida porque parece que con sus palabras me roba mi voluntad, y cuando me sonríe o me abraza, por más que nada que no me gusta, todo lo que haga parece que ah valido la pena…no sé si esto es a lo que llaman protección fraternal…porque a pesar de tener un hermano…nunca hemos sido unidos. _

-¡West!-

-Aniki…-

-¡Gillbert!-

-¡Ita-chan!-

-ve~-

-Aniki…no abraces _toques el trasero descaradamente_ a Feliciano.-

-Aww...mi querido West esta celoso?-

-¡Claro que no lo estoy! Es solo que me _molesta que manosees a Italia frente a mis narices _pone de nervios que se abracen gheimente a mitad de la cafetería.-

_Sí, me molesta realmente que mi hermano haga esas cosas y Italia no se de cuenta siquiera…es un tanto desesperante y esta no es la primera vez que mi hermano menciona la palabra "celos" después de hacer tales cosas, ¿será que a él le guste Feliciano? No descarto esa posibilidad pues mi hermano ah pasado por todos los géneros y posiciones posibles. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de dejar desprotegido a Italia, sobre todo cuando se trata del pervertido de mi hermano._

-Ve~ Entonces tampoco puedo abrazar a Doitsu?-

-No.-

_Me gusta de alguna manera los abrazos de Italia…pero no se porque no quiero demostrarlo, la verdad no conozco mucho de esto de los lazos sentimentales y relaciones humanas, porque nunca antes había tenido un amigo o algo que se le pareciese, además yo no soy mucho de dar abrazos y besos, muy al contrario de Feliciano que los da normalmente como si estuviese regalando dulces. _

-Pero…-

*Riiiiiiiinggg*

_Me ah salvado la campana del almuerzo, es tiempo de regresar a clases: Calculo III, Introducción a las ciencias sociales y Taller de lectura y redacción…tiempo suficiente para que a Feliciano se le olvide esto y no se ponga triste en cuanto regresemos a la habitación._

_¿No lo había mencionado? También compartimos la habitación en los dormitorios de la escuela…eso me tranquiliza un poco en lo personal ya que lo puedo cuidar de cualquier pervertido incluso de noche…aunque por supuesto no es muy agradable escuchar a Feliciano cantar a las 3 de la madrugada "Let's boil hot water"* mientras esta medio dormido._

_--------------_

-Doitsu Doitsu! Mira! Como me veo?-

-P-porque traes una falda de colegiala!?

-Me la presto Hungria-Nee-san, verdad que es linda?

_Esta no es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con estas cosas…por lo menos no fue como la semana pasada que llego a la habitación vestido de sirvienta…esa vez tuve una epistaxis…no estoy muy seguro de por qué._

-Ese no es el punto Italia!-

-No te gusta? Incluso me puse pantis de niña.-

_Porque tenía que alzarse la falda!?_

-Tapate o te dará un resfrió! Por dios Italia-

_Tome lo que tenia mas a la mano y lo cubrí, justo a tiempo, sentía que la sangre comenzaría a salir de mi nariz en cualquier momento._

_-------_--

_Han iniciado las vacaciones de Invierno y la mayoría de los alumnos se han regresado a sus casas a pasar las fiestas, mi hermano y yo no, puesto que mi tío** (nuestro tutor) se ah vuelto sub-director de la escuela y necesita estar aquí en vacaciones incluso. Italia también se ah quedado aunque no es tan bueno esto que digamos…_

-Aaah…Ivan…no…aaaah…eres un pervertido! Aaaah…-

-Pero te gusta no es así, Yao? Kolkolkol-

-aaaaah!!B-baka…aah-

_Desde que todos los dormitorios de nuestro edificio se han vaciado esto es lo único se escucha en TODO el día y la noche…no sé por qué justamente nuestra habitación queda al lado a la de Ivan Braginski y la de Yao Wang. Y claro que eh tenido que hacer hasta lo imposible para no responderle a Feliciano que es lo que esos dos hacen y que es lo que escucha. _

_Pero no solo esas cosas han pasado si no que Francis Bonnefoy a quien Italia llama Nii-san, se quedo aquí también a pasar vacaciones y se la ha pasado únicamente acosando frente a mi cara a Italia…_

-Francia-nii-san, tengo frio!-

-No te preocupes, Onni-sama calentara tu cuerpo, Ita-chan~-

_No estoy seguro de cómo exactamente saca ese tipo una rosa de los lugares mas insólitos o de donde provienen esos reflectores que el apuntan cada vez que dice esas frases._

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Francis.-

-Pero que no entiendes que Ita-chan necesita que le de Amour!-

-No creo que lo necesite realmente.-

_Estoy sintiendo como me brinca la ceja por mi tic nervioso…ese tipo me desespera o asusta realmente, a veces._

-Pero si tu no le das amour, es mi deber dárselo!

-Ve~-

-no voy a dejar que le hagas ninguna de tus cosas pervertidas a Feliciano.-

_Es mi imaginación o Italia está siendo rodeado por un fondo de rosas rojas y brillos de manga Shojo?_

-Oh mon ami, ¿me crees capaz de hacerle algo a Ita-chan, que él no quiera?-

-hera~ hera~-

-Si.-

-Pero Doitsu, no hay nada malo! Además no te había dicho que hoy iría a donde la habitación de nii-san para pasar ahí la noche?

-NO PUEDES IR!!-

_Estoy comenzando a sudar y a temblar…pero es que no quiero si quiera imaginarme el tipo de cosas que le haría Francia a Italia…después de todo, Feliciano siempre duerme…desnudo._

-Pero también ira Romano, España-nii-chan y Gillbert, ve~-

-Con más razón, esos tipos son peligrosos.-

-Vamos no es tan malo, mon ami~ Estoy seguro de que todos nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos.-

_Me pone de nervios que le abracen así…espera, le esta acariciando las caderas!?... Además Italia le está respondiendo el abrazo con esa cara despistada de siempre…Ese maldito francés también le esta acariciando el pecho… Eso fue un beso en el cuello!?_

_-_Como puede ser que te dejes hacer eso por alguien que no soy yo, Italia!!-

_Porque los dos se me quedan viendo? _

……_.._

……………_._

……………………………

……………………………………………_._

_Espera…yo dije eso? Lo dije en voz alta!!? Yo dije en voz alta que soy el único que puede abrazar así a Italia? _

_P-pero ni siquiera lo eh hecho, como pude decir esas cosas!?_

-Está bien…si Doitsu quiere abrazarme, está bien.-

_No sé en qué momento, como o porque me vi abrazando a Feliciano tal y como en los Doramas que suele ver Kiku. El recuesta su barbilla en mi hombro logrando alcanzarme parado sobre sus puntas aferrándose a mi cuello, yo tomándole de la cintura y quedando en la posición ideal para susurrarle algo al oído. Estoy sorprendido…nunca lo había abrazado así, y para ser sinceros era algo bochornoso, ya que Francis se nos queda viendo de una forma extraña. Pero eso no importa demasiado, me gusta estar así…es reconfortante, un dulce aroma invade mis sentidos, proviene del cuello de Italia, sin darme cuenta le beso en aquella parte de su anatomía. Estoy sorprendido de mis propias acciones._

_Poco a poco me vi arrastrado en un beso un beso que yo mismo había comenzado…_

*Let's boíl hot wáter es la canción de Feliciano que viene en el CD de los hermanos Italia XD amo esa canción es tan….comestible (?) XDDD

** Me refiero al Abuelo Germania XD

Ñyo ñyo ñyo XDU Dios este Lud salió demasiado OCC DX pero, ese es el punto porque en el siguiente capítulo verán al Feliciano mas OCC del universo xDDD

Espero que te haya gustado Isa-chan -w- Como me lo pediste un Doitsu-celoso!! Me esforcé mucho en escribírtelo y no te preocupes los siguientes capítulos estarán arriba muy pronto XDD

---Extra---

USA: Esta vez no aparecemos en este fic, debería demandar a la autora haha

UK: Eres un inmaduro! No todos los fics giran a tu alrededor Alfred!

USA: Pero deberían! Demandare a la Autora!

UK: Eres irremediable -__-U

-------

Si quieren que gane el juicio o alguien se ofrece como mi abogada…MANDEN REVIEW!!! XD


	2. Memorias de un estudiante Italiano

Lo se, lo se dije que un capitulo por dia, pero no fue mi culpa no poderme conectar hasta hoy ¬3¬ En fin, les dejo con la segunda parte del fic XD Y como Isa-chan me esta dando mis reyes magos…te dejo un extra al fina XD

* * *

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes todo esto son desvaríos míos XD

Pareja: AleIta/LudwigFeliciano, Mención de otras parejas

Advertencias: Primera persona y el Italia mas OCC del mundo XDU

* * *

MEMORIAS DE UN ESTUDIANTE ITALIANO

_Yo estudio en el Gakuen Hetalia, es una escuela muy bonita, los jardines son muy grandes, hay siesta de la tarde y dan pasta para el almuerzo todos los días. Me gusta mucho mi escuela, no esperaba menos de Roma-jii-chan, el es el director y mi tío._

_No tenía muchos amigos en la escuela solo Kiku, Francia-nii-san y España-nii-san, pero un día ocurrió algo que hizo que mi vida en la escuela fuera todavía más alegre…_

-Soy Ludwig Welilschimdt. Mucho gusto.-

_Esa tarde llego él y se sentó en el pupitre al lado del mío, mis impulsos me obligaron a saludarlo y en menos de lo que me había dado cuenta, me volví su mejor amigo. No me separaba de él en ningún momento era divertido estar con él siempre, yo soy muy distraído y causo problemas, muchas veces no me doy cuenta. Pero me alegra mucho saber que Doitsu siempre está ahí para rescatarme cuando algo pasa. Ve~_

_No paso mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta que sentía algo especial por Doitsu…bueno, si fue mucho tiempo…y no me di cuenta solo…fue Nii-san el que me dijo…_

-Francia-nii-san! Cuando estoy con Doitsu siento cosquillas en el estomago! Me siento más feliz que cuando como pasta y me da fiebre cuando estoy con el! Creo que estoy enfermo! Meso meso~-

-Oh mon ami~ lo que tu siente es amour~-

_Después de eso hablamos mucho y me dijo que tenía que conquistar a Doitsu! Dijo que debía usar todos los métodos posibles…pero…yo no podía hacerlo solo…soy muy torpe para todo, meso~…_

_Por eso le pedí ayuda a Gillbert y a Francia nii-san, porque nii-san dijo que la forma más rápida era con los celos…yo debía seguir como siempre y llegaría Gillbert y el haría que Doitsu tuviera celos…pero intentamos el método 3 meses…y no funciono. Pero nii-san dijo que no debía darme por vencido. _

_Después fue el comportarme más yo de lo que ya era…o algo así dijo nii-san…así que saque mi espíritu italiano! Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y fui lo más torpe e inocente que pude…bueno…no me costó mucho trabajo, jeje~_

_Tiraba las cosas "sin querer" o hacia algo que se viera muy tierno y luego debía poner cara de cachorrito regañado, entonces debía mirar fijamente y desde abajo a Doitsu, concentrar mi sangre en mis mejillas y hacer lagrimitas en los ojos…me lo aprendí por que Francia-nii-san me lo apunto en la mano y ahí lo tuve escrito una semana, ve~ pero por más que me esforzaba en ser tierno y sumiso Doitsu no se daba cuenta…_

_Así que nii-san me dijo que era tiempo de pasar al plan C…_

-Entonces nos podrás ayudar, Elizabetha?-

-Claro, les puedo prestar todos los que quieran…además creo que Ita-chan y yo somos casi de la misma talla de ropa.-

-Aparte de que tiene pene, esta plana, hehe.-

-Que dijiste Gillbert!?-

_Onni-san y Nee-san me pusieron vestidos y faldas, de todos los tipos, formas, tamaños, colores y sabores. Desde enfermera hasta policía, de sirvienta y princesa, minifaldas y vestidos con muchos encajes. Me ponían medias, guantes, collares, pulseras e incluso pantis de niña, recuerdo que se las enseñe a Doitsu un par de veces…pero nada. Aunque hubo uno que por un momento creí que daría resultado…_

_-------------_

-Doitsu, Doitsu.-

-Que ocurre Italia?-

-Nee-san me ha puesto este vestido, te gusta?-

_Francis-nii-san me dijo que este definitivamente serviría; un lindo traje de MAID color blanco y negro, con muchos encajes y con una falda tan corta que con solo dar un pequeño brinco todos podrían ver la ropa interior rosita con encajes que Nee-san me había comprado para esta ocasión, también llevaba unas medias negras, traslucidas que me cubrían casi totalmente las piernas y unas zapatillas de tacón muy bajo. También un collar negro con encajes blancos, pegado al cuello del que colgaba una cadena…no se para que era la cadena…ve~ pero nii-san dijo que era algo importante, dijo algo que a los alemanes les gusta…pero no me acuerdo bien, hehe~_

-I-Italia…o-otra vez con los vestidos.-

_Yaha~ Doitsu se ah puesto rojo! Nii-san dijo que eso era bueno…_

-eeh? Esta mal?-

-No es que este mal.-

_Es momento de sacar el arma secreta que me enseño nii-san y Onne-san!!_

_Como era?...ya recordé!..._

_1) Ojos brillantes por el llanto_

_2) mejillas sonrojadas_

_3) puño cerrado frente a la boca_

_4) otra mano en el borde de la falda _

_5) subir la falda fingiendo que te cubres la entrepierna_

_6) Etto…cual era la seis?..._

_6)…_

_6)…_

_6)…Ah si! Presionar la mano que tienes en la entrepierna y frotar las piernas como si estuviese ansioso…o algo así…era así, verdad?_

-…..-

-Entonces…no le gusta a Doitsu?-

_7) Decir su nombre con voz de uke…si era uke…sí, creo que así dijo Nee-san_

_Eso era todo! Tiene que funcionar! Doitsu tiene que saber que me gusta con esto! Yo se que Doitsu es listo y se aprovechara del momento y me abrazara y me besara mucho, mucho y me dirá que me quiere y yo le diré que lo quiero y entonces seremos novios y comeremos pasta juntos, como en la película de los perritos* y tendremos una cita en el mar, me llevara de paseo en su motocicleta y hablaremos mucho y reiremos y comeremos patatas y wurst y también me va a dar de esos besos con lengua que le da Nii-san al dueño del osito blanco! y luego nos casaremos, compraremos una casa y tendremos muchos niños! Vee~ soy tan feliz~_

-Italia.-

_Eh? porque estoy recostado en la cama…y Doitsu sobre mi? lo hice tan mal? Doitsu está muy muy rojo y le sale sangre de la nariz…estará bien?_

-Ludwig…-

-Feliciano…p-por favor, ponte otra cosa, yo iré a limpiarme la sangre.-

-Hai.-

_Rayos estuvo tan cerca! yo…quería que Doitsu hiciera lo que iba a hacer…aah estoy tan triste._

---------------

_Después de ese día me esforcé más que nunca! Porque llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y por un milagro Doitsu, se quedo también a pasar vacaciones en el colegio. Yo me tengo que quedar porque tampoco Roma-jii-chan puede salir del colegio. Pero en vez de estar deprimido estoy muy muy muy emocionado! Sobre todo porque tengo ayuda involuntaria de Ivan y Yao, que hacen cosas pervertidas a un lado de nuestra habitación…espero que eso impulse a Doitsu a hacer algo conmigo. Eso me haría realmente muy feliz!_

_Le eh preguntado de las formas más inocentes y simples que es lo que ellos están haciendo, espero con ansias a que Doitsu me diga: _

_-Es difícil explicarlo con palabras…mejor hagámoslo.- _

_Pero lo único que hace es balbucear e ignorar mis preguntas, estoy muy triste…será que realmente no le gusto a Doitsu? Sera que cree que soy raro por usar faldas y vestidos, ser torpe, decir "hera hera" y dejar que me toqueteen fingiendo que no me doy cuenta…seguro Doitsu me odia._

_Tal vez…deba hacer un último…intento…solo uno…le pediré ayuda a Francia-nii-san, espero que…salga todo bien…ve~ (Sad-face)_

-Francia-nii-san, tengo frio!-

-No te preocupes, Onni-sama calentara tu cuerpo, Ita-chan~-

_Sabía bien que los celos no funcionaban…lo intentaría una última vez…deseaba que Ludwig viera que lo necesito y me arrebatara de mi nii-san._

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Francis.-

-Pero que no entiendes que Ita-chan necesita que le de Amour!-

-No creo que lo necesite realmente.-

_Me está celando…o solo está molesto por quitarle su tiempo…no estoy seguro o tal vez está totalmente convencido de que no necesito amor? Tal vez tenga razón y yo no le guste a Doitsu…Como fuera…debía seguir el juego hasta el final…eso me había enseñado Nii-san._

-Pero si tu no le das amour, es mi deber dárselo!

-Ve~-

-no voy a dejar que le hagas ninguna de tus cosas pervertidas a Feliciano.-

_Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir muy muy fuerte, sentía que se salía de mi pecho si no presionaba mis manos contra mi pecho, estoy seguro que mis ojos brillan más que cuando veo pasta…estoy feliz…Doitsu me quiere!_

_Shojo?_

-Oh mon ami, ¿me crees capaz de hacerle algo a Ita-chan, que él no quiera?-

-hera~ hera~-

-Si.-

-Pero Doitsu, no hay nada malo! Además no te había dicho que hoy iría a donde la habitación de nii-san para pasar ahí la noche?

-NO PUEDES IR!!-

_Debía decir eso, eso quería escuchar, estaba tan feliz de escuchar que Doitsu me proteja en ese sentido, el sentir que Doitsu me cela hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte que un tambor…quiero escucharlo…siento como si me dijera que me quiere, estoy muy feliz, creo que llorare…pero debo de actuar, como si no estuviera así de feliz, debo de parecer tranquilo, como siempre…así podre escucharlo un poco más._

-Pero también ira Romano, España-nii-chan y Gillbert, ve~-

-Con más razón, esos tipos son peligrosos.-

-Vamos no es tan malo, mon ami~ Estoy seguro de que todos nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos.-

_Nii-san lo ah notado también, me abraza…y yo dejo que me toque un poco mientras finjo que no me doy cuenta y te ruego que me dejes ir con mi nii-san, a la vez suplicándote que no me dejes ir que me apartes de su lado, me digas que me quieres y sienta que todo mi esfuerzo ah valido la pena._

_Me restriego un poco en los brazos de Nii-san para que ardas mas y entonces me tomes como tuyo…como lo eh querido desde siempre._

_-_Como puede ser que te dejes hacer eso por alguien que no soy yo, Italia!!-

_Mi corazón se detuvo…no puedo…el dijo? _

…_._

………

………_.._

……………………

…………………………_.._

_Lo dijo…para mí eso ha sido igual o más fuerte que una declaración de amor eterno, por que se que Doitsu nunca diría algo así…porque conozco a Doitsu mucho más de lo que él a mí. Trato de no saltar a él y me acerco con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa en el rostro y mi corazón con un listón._

-Está bien…si Doitsu quiere abrazarme, está bien.-

_Me paro de puntas para intentar acabar con los 8 centímetros de diferencia que tenemos, me aferro fuertemente a él, esto es como una escena de una película acerca de un romance italiano…solo que…yo soy la extranjera que se enamora del apasionado italiano y Ludwig el hombre del que me enamore con solo unas palabras…pero ahora que lo pienso…yo soy hombre y yo soy el italiano…asi que debería ser Doitsu el que tendría que estar aferrado a mi cuello y no yo, pero…ahora que lo pienso, Doitsu no es muy bajo además…yo eh estado usando vestidos, ais que no debo de quejarme, haaa soy tan feliz…El aroma de Doitsu es muy rico…me gusta, quiero abrazarlo un poco más. _

-aaah Doi…-

_Espera…me beso…me beso el cuello, se sintió tan lindo, quiero que lo haga otra y otra vez, muchas muchas veces…también quiero que me bese en los labios y me abrace aun mas fuerte!_

…_.._

_Al pareces…hoy dios esta de mi lado…por fin..Doitsu me está besando, es tan lindo…pero no tanto porque Nii-san no deja de mirarnos, pero no importa! Soy muy feliz!_

_Doitsu nunca me separare de ti!_

* * *

Listo! ÒwÓ Segundo capi! En dos días está el tercero! .w.

El final y el lemon/lime (todavía no decido XDD)

Y bueno espero que no me maten por hacer este Italia tan OCC XD pero es que asi surgió, en fin...muchas gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo a la sombra de la luz que fue la que hizo que escribiera esta cosa! Espero que te guste linda –w-

Y bueno aquí dejo los extras xDD

---Extra1---

Chibitalia: aah, los reyes no me han traído nada este año…que triste…

SIR: I-italia…

Chibitalia: Shinsei Roma! Que haces aquí?

SIR: Me dijeron que te diera esto

Chibitalia: Un regalo! Qué es?

SIR: Abrelo…

Chibitalia: aah! Es un…

----Extra1 END---

Hahaha te deje en suspenso XD ahora el siguiente extra:

----Extra 2----

Yaoi-chan: Muajaja Alfred, si me demandas, ten por seguro que perderás!

USA: Que no has visto las series de mi país? Los americanos siempre ganan los casos!

---Después de salir de la corte---

Yaoi-chan: Que decías? -w- Como dijo mi abogada…ahora tendrás que se el uke de Arthur en un fic!

UK: si!

USA: Shit T.T

-------Extra 2 end------

Si quieren que se escriba a un Alfred-UKE en otro fic y saber que era el regalo de chibitalia...DEJEN REVIEW!!!


End file.
